Talk:Future Updates/@comment-26956151-20150903221335
The game is lacking something; the ability to attack someone live when you know they are watching, or watching your base defend. There should be a PvP element in the game called Battle Arena. Before you say this is a bad idea, just listen. The Battle Arena would add a WHOLE new element to the game, defensive strategy. Battle Arena would start at town hall 7, and so on. It will be a 1v1 arena that both players get to defend and attack. Design the best base and army, and you can get amazing rewards.It will be random if you attack first or not. After other player attacks you, get ready to attack or vis-versa. You will be matched up with someone basically the same as you: Offense and Defense. MUST: You get 5 minutes to prepare or when both players are ready. You will be able to fill your clan castle for defense and offense, and traps will be automatically armed. Heroes, even if upgrading, will be available. MAYBE: BATTLE ARENA DEFENSE STRATEGY 1: A new spell tower that is unlocked at town hall 7, and goes to 5. (Would cost Dark or elixer) Before the battle, you can select your spells to use in the Battle Arena. Will cost, but not as much as normal spells. New defense spells could be added with this. You can use 1 at level 1, 2 at level 3, and 3 at level 5. When other player is attacking, you can place them anywhere in a radius. BATTLE ARENA DEFENSE STRATEGY 2: Select 3 defenses that attack a specific unit, like 1 archer tower attack minions, etc. MUST: Battle day will be as long as both attacks are. You are sent to your opponent's base and you attack, or you are defending. Watch your army win or your defense win, or watch your army and base get crumbled. MAYBE: BATTLE ARENA DEFENSE 3: 2 new resources added just for battle arena; metal and power. They are found when attacking. (Doesn't have to be Battle Arena) Power is more common. You'll be able to find power in all buildings, but mostly in hidden teslas, town halls, and clan castles. Metal is rarer, it is found in all things, but more in higher level defenses. With these resources you'll be able to make temporary defenses ONLY able to use in Battle Arena. Higher damaging temp. defenses cost more. A multitarget ground only defense, maybe. You also will have to unlock power defenses by winning battle arena. When you win Battle Arena, you will get BA points. 10 BA points per new power defense, maybe? BATTLE ARENA ATTACK 1: Special troops called tech only for Battle arena. These troops also use metal/power, but are used on attack. Maybe a driller, that goes right for the town hall, or maybe a tank. A special tech spell might be added to increase power of tech troops or maybe as a defensive spell to power up the power defenses. Tech would be unlocked every 25 BA points. This would add a HUGE new aspect of the game. MUST: End Battle Arena/Recap. Whoever won is who had the most stars on offense; if that's a tie most damage on offense; if that's a tie, whoever did most damage the fastest wins on offense . A BA point will be added to your profile if you are successful, and massive resources will be given. BA points will be a new way of judging people's attacking skills. MAYBE: New tech unlocks will be available and you will also be rewarded power and metal. NOTE: Tech or Power defenses would not cost BA points, you would unlock them without using BA points, sorta like achievements. Also, the tech/power defenses would level up each time you get a new one, and the max level of all tech/power defenses is 5 or something above 5. Like if you have a tech from the start of BA, and then you get 25 BA points, your starting tech will level up to 2. Same with power defenses. NOTE 2: Tech/power defenses could be changed to like Frost Unit/Ice defenses or elemental defenses and troops to fit in with the game's theme. NOTE 3: Tech/power defenses would not be compared while searching if added, encouraging players to get more BA points. NOTE 4: The Battle Arena Button will be under the Attack button. That's about it for the Battle Arena Idea, hope you put it into consideration, just note it will bring a WHOLE new aspect into the game!